Love is Blind: Port Charles
by Lizzie-and-Laurie
Summary: This is a story about problems teens face everyday. It includes Journey, LiRic, NedAlexisCameron, etc.
1. Characters

Love is Blind  
  
Characters-  
  
Ned Ashton- 18 - Quartermaine playboy; one of the most popular boys at Port Charles High School; Alexis Davis's boyfriend.  
  
Jasper "Jax" Jacks- 17 - Australian playboy with a heart of gold; everybody's best friend; dates Skye Quartermaine.  
  
Carly Benson- 16 - Poor girl; cheerleader; lives in a trailer with her mom; dates Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Skye Quartermaine- 16 - spoiled rich cheerleader; lives with dad Alan and the Q's; dates Jasper Jacks.  
  
Courtney Matthews- 15 - sweet middle-class girl; dates Jason Quartermaine; lives with mom, Janine; sister to Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Alexis Davis- 17 - outspoken, brainy but kind-hearted; lives with stepmother Helena and brothers Stefan and Stavros; dates Ned Ashton.  
  
Cameron Lewis- 18 - poor, shy but kind; works hard to support him and his little sister, Paige; has a crush on best friend, Alexis.  
  
Elizabeth Webber- 15 - the new girl at Port Charles High School; doesn't quite fit in; best friends with Courtney; intrigued by bad boy, Ric Lansing.  
  
Ric Lansing- 16 - bad boy; loathes big brother Sonny; intrigued by new girl Elizabeth; driven to beat fellow good student, Alexis.  
  
Jason Quartermaine- 16 - good-boy turned bad; dates Courtney; best friends with Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Sonny Corinthos- 18 - the ultimate bad boy of PC High; brother to Courtney and Ric; lives with mother, Adella and step dad, Deke Woods.  
  
Faith- 18 - no one really knows when Faith came into the picture; she is PC High's ultimate bad girl and one you should avoid; in love with Ric; hates every one else.  
  
Felicia Cummings- 17 - dates Mac Scorpio; a bit of an airhead but a loyal friend to Alexis; she babbles and sometimes about things she shouldn't.  
  
AJ Quartermaine- 18 - constantly in the shadow of brother Jason; wants Carly and Courtney; doesn't have any friends; very possessive; has dated both Courtney and Carly.  
  
Mac Scorpio- 19 - cop in training; dates Felicia; very kind and believes in doing what is right. 


	2. The Party Part 1

The Party  
  
Alexis didn't want to be at the party. She only came because her boyfriend, Ned, wanted her there. She climbed the steps and entered Ned's room, away from the loud music and pulled out her book.  
  
'Well,' she thought dismally, 'at least I can read my book in peace.'  
  
When it came down to it Alexis preferred anywhere but the hell she called home. Alexis and her so-called family moved from Greece about two years ago. Mikkos was dead and Helena blamed Alexis. It really wasn't any big deal, no matter what it was Alexis was always to blame.  
  
"Hey." She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Ned standing at the doorway, smiling.  
  
"Oh, hey Ned." Alexis smiled.  
  
"Why are you up here?" Ned asked sitting down beside of her.  
  
"Just reading." Alexis said blushing as she closed her book.  
  
Without warning Ned pulled Alexis into a kiss. Alexis kissed him back. She began to feel a bit awkward. "Ned, we can't do this." Alexis said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Ned breathed into her ear.  
  
"Ned, " Alexis began as she got up, "We can't do this because number one, I don't want to get pregnant and number two, I am not ready."  
  
"Well, when will you be ready?" Ned asked. He sounded slightly annoyed but still patient at the same time.  
  
"I don't know." Alexis said honestly. "But when we make love, I want it to be special,"  
  
Ned sighed, "Okay."  
  
"Ned, " Alexis began again, "Can you take me home?"  
  
"Why?" Ned asked a little bit exasperated.  
  
"Because I have to." Alexis said gently. " I have to get home. I'm tired and, honestly Ned, I don't feel like I fit in here. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Ned said, pulling Alexis into an embrace. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason and Courtney were tired of dancing. They had been dancing for about two hours and they wanted some peace and quiet.  
  
"Jason," Courtney said feeling self-conscious. "I- well remember when you told me about a month ago you wouldn't push me until I was ready.  
  
"Yeah." Jason said softly.  
  
"Well, I'm ready." She said shyly, averting her eyes from his, feeling herself blush. She heard him laugh softly.  
  
"Are you sure, Courtney, because if you're not ready, then we don't have to do this." Jason said bringing his hand up to her face and massaged her cheekbone softly with the base of his thumb.  
  
Courtney nodded her head, finally looking up at him to see Jason smiling slightly. "Yeah, of course I'm ready. I wouldn't be saying this if I weren't sure. Besides I'm not a child. Sonny doesn't make the choices for me." She looked around the room; timidly "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
  
Jason nodded as he kissed her forehead and took her hand as he weaved their way through the crowd to the massive mahogany steps. Holding her hand; they made their way up the steps to his room. He shut the door quietly as he turned to look at her.  
  
They sat his bed as he took her hands in his. " If your only doing this because I want to, Courtney, you don't have to." He said smiling at her embarrassment to the subject.  
  
Courtney shook her head, trying to avoid his eyes but Jason caught her chin in his hands and lifted her face to where she was staring directly in his eyes. "Jason, I love you, and I want to make love to you. But if you don't want to make-" she was caught of guard when he kissed her.  
  
"I just want to make sure." Jason said gently.  
  
"Jason, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Courtney grinned shyly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Jason smiled.  
  
He began to kiss her deeply and passionately. She kissed him back. He gently laid her down on the bed and, after he put on a condom, he and Courtney made love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth stood at the edge of the rose garden. She missed Lucky so much. They had been dating ever since they were about thirteen and then Lucky had to move again with his family. She missed him so much.  
  
She walked back onto the patio. That's when she heard some one say, "What is she doing in those pants?"  
  
"Those pants are too tight."  
  
'Whatever, she thought miserably. 'They can say what they like.' She closed her eyes in a wistful sort of way.  
  
Elizabeth admitted to herself that she could stand a to cut down on her calories but she was not fat.  
  
Elizabeth went up to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She had been dancing and her face had become flushed. She then turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her pants were getting a bit too tight.  
  
'Ugh,' Elizabeth thought frustrated, 'I have got to lose weight.'  
  
'I'll go on a diet tomorrow,' she decided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay next chapter you'll hear from Cameron, Jason, Carly and Sonny. You'll also meet Faith, Ric, Dillon and Felicia. That will only happen IF YOU REVIEW. So press the ROCKIN bluish purple button and we'll update. 


	3. The Party Part 2

Skye stood inside the Quartermaine mansion. She felt like an outsider again. The only reason she was even staying there was because Alan wanted her to finish out her years in high school at PC High. If it weren't for that she would have been out of there before anyone could say 'ELQ'.  
  
Skye picked up a bottle of clear liquid from the wet bar. She knew perfectly well what it was. She had seen her supposed mother Althea with a bottle of it countless times.  
  
'One drink won't hurt.' Skye thought as she poured herself a glass. She drank it and it burned as it went down her throat. She poured herself another until two became three and three became four. She finally stopped when her best friend Carly said, "Skye are you drunk?"  
  
"No," Skye said pouting. "I'm completely ssober." Skye began to sway. "People always think they know sso much about me. They don't know anything."  
  
"Okay Skye, You have to sit down." Carly helped Skye to the couch.  
  
"Okay." Skye passed out. Carly called for Sonny and they helped carry her up to her bedroom. Carly had already packed because she would be spending the night at the Quartermaines thanks to Lila.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cameron stood at the edge of the Quartermaines fountain. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Cameron heard some one snicker. It was AJ. Cameron paid no attention to AJ. Most intelligent people didn't.  
  
'I hope mom is home.' Cameron thought to himself. His parents had divorced and his mother had begun to drink quite a bit. That left Cameron responsible for himself, his mother and his little sister Paige.  
  
Cameron stared down at his shoes. They looked awful as did his shirt and jeans.  
  
Cameron couldn't take worrying about Paige and got in his car, a beat up, old Cadillac, and drove to the apartment where he lived.  
  
He knocked on his neighbor, Mrs. Baker's door. Mrs. Baker and her dog, Duchess, greeted him. "Hello Cameron."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Baker." He greeted her with a smile. "Has my mother come to pick up Paige?'  
  
"No dear, she hasn't." Mrs. Baker shook her head sadly. "Paige dear!"  
  
"Hi Cameron." His bouncy little eight-year-old kid sister came to the door. Her dark hair had been pulled up into pigtails and her dark eyes looked up at him sadly, "Mama's not back yet is she?"  
  
"She'll be back soon." Cameron said soothingly. "Hey, why don't you stay here and play with Duchess?"  
  
"Can I come with you Cameron, please?" Paige's brown eyes looked up at him sadly.  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you and I bake some cookies." Mrs. Baker interjected.  
  
"Okay."  
  
'Thank you.'' Cameron mouthed to her. He set out to find his mother although he knew where she would be, Luke's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonny Corinthos heaved Skye on to her bed with the help of his girlfriend Carly Benson. She belly flopped on to the bed with a nice 'thud'. "Jeez, she is NOT as light as she appears." Carly said as she bent down and began to take off the high- healed black shoes. "Thanks for the help. I'm going to stay up here with her." She stood up as they kissed passionately.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" he said grinning slightly.  
  
Carly gave a face of mock impression; putting her hands on her hips. "So, your going to got to school tomorrow? Wow!" she laughed as Skye gave out a snort.  
  
Sonny laughed. "Your funny. I'll see you later." With one last kiss, he walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly as he heard the party raging on downstairs.  
  
He walked down the spiral staircase. He looked around in the crowd for his sister, but he couldn't find her. Suspecting that she was with her friend Elizabeth that she was okay. He found a beer and he opened the can and began to drink it when the phone began to ring. Hoping that someone would answer it he let the phone ring.  
  
When it got around towards the fourth ring, it was pissing him off so he picked up the phone, hoping that it want the Quartermaines. "Hello?" he asked plugging one ear so he could hear better.  
  
"Yes.um, is a Michael "Sonny" Corinthos or a Ric Lansing there. This is an emergency. I need to speak to him right away." Said an urgent voice. It was a male's voice that he didn't recognize.  
  
"This is Sonny, why?" he said as he heard people cheering. He looked over to see people chugging beer then smashing the cans on their foreheads.  
  
"Your mother is in the hospital. I'm afraid that she's in critical condition and it doesn't look good. She's asking for you and-" he didn't let the man finish before Sonny dropped the phone and was pushing his way through the crowd. Literally. If someone was in his way, he would shove them to the ground.  
  
He jumped into his car, breathless. Sonny knew he had gone too far. Too far this time. Deke had bet his mother and now his mothers in the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Courtney pulled the shirt over top of her head. She was so frail and she hurt. A lot. She loved Jason without a doubt, but it was her first time making love to someone and her body ached. She looked at Jason who pulled her into a lingering kiss. "I need to go." She said as he withdrew and lightly touched her forehead with his. " My parents will start to worry if I don't come home."  
  
He grinned. "Okay, do you want me to take you home?" she nodded as he put his arm around her waist and led her towards the door as he opened the door. Before they walked downstairs. He gently kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
Courtney smiled broadly "I love you, too" They walked down the steps and out the door. Jason led her garage where she seen his motorcycle. When she sat straddled leg on the bike. She winced when Jason was looking but she didn't want to seem immature and whine about riding a motorcycle.  
  
As they sped down the streets of Port Charles, It began pour down rain. She had her check against his back as her arms where held tight around his waist. They finally arrived at Courtney's house on Charles Street. He got off before her and helped her off the motorcycle.  
  
They kissed passionately for a while in the rain. Courtney never knew that you could love someone so much, the way she felt for Jason right now. This time Courtney pulled back. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Bye." With one last kiss she took out her house key and opened the door to find the house deserted. She didn't know where everyone was and frankly, she didn't care.  
  
Changing into dry clothes she didn't bother to take a shower. She fell on the bed hugging herself. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she wished that Jason was lying beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly sat on the edge of the bed. Her life was getting crazier and crazier. First her trailer trash mother is reveled not to be her mom, but really an ex hooker who doesn't even know who fathered her. 'Kind of pathetic' she thought re thinking her life.  
  
Her mother Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer didn't even know that Carly was her daughter. Only her, Skye, Sonny and her CRAZY uncle Luke knew.  
  
Luke had told her that it wasn't right to keep a mother from its child, even when Bobbie was looking for her. Carly had pleaded with Luke not to tell her mother that she was her daughter, saying that she wanted to tell her herself. So when Bobbie confronted Luke about her "missing daughter" Luke helped her and said she was dead.  
  
'Not the best alibi in the world, but it would do.' She thought as Skye gave out a loud snort, and then she mumbled something. Carly laughed softly at her drunken friend. She was actually was taking a liking to her crazy uncle. He was really nice to her.  
  
Then she thought about her old life back in Florida. How she lived in a dump with a mother she loathed and the only up side was her being a cheerleader. Now she had Sonny and Luke to help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason rode back up to the Q mansion to see the party in full swing. When he was inside, he changed into dry clothes, smiling from ear to ear when he heard a loud shout from down stairs. 'Their back.' He thought as he looked out the window while pulling a blue t- shirt over his head to see a bunch of kids out on the lawn.  
  
"JASON! SKYE! GET YOUR UNGREATFUL ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted his grandfather Edward. Jason just shook his head as he opened the door and walked down stairs. Not even his pain in the ass family could get on his nerves. He saw his brother A.J. standing in the front of the room and his cousin Ned sitting on the steps.  
  
"Where is Skye?" Edward hissed through clenched teeth as Jason just laughed, which surprised his family standing by the door.  
  
"Skye plastered," A.J began then he looked up realizing what he said. "I- I mean sleeping. She's sleeping. Out cold."  
  
"THERE WAS LIQUOR HERE TO?!" Edward bellowed, Jason shook his head crossing his arms over his chest. "Where the hell is the damn butler?" he asked more calmly looking around the room. Ned pointed to the closet by the stairs. Alan walked over to the closet and out fell Reginald, the butler, arms tied behinds his back legs tied together and he was gagged  
  
"You tied up Reginald and stuffed him in a closet?!" Monica asked as Alan bent down and began to untie him. 


	4. Elizabeth Webber

Elizabeth finally managed to get a ride home from Felicia. She and Felicia weren't close but Liz was just grateful for a ride.  
  
"Thanks." Liz smiled to her as she got out of the car.  
  
"No problem." Felicia said smiling. She then drove off.  
  
Elizabeth carefully tiptoed into her house and fortunately her grandmother was asleep. Elizabeth loved her grandmother but Audrey asked a lot of questions and it was far too late for her to use the excuse that it was a study party.  
  
Elizabeth quickly showered and dressed for bed. She took a look in the mirror and she hated what she saw. 'If I could lose a few more pounds.'  
  
She turned off the light and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of school. 'Oh joy.' Elizabeth thought sarcastically.  
  
She fell off to sleep but morning came much too soon.  
  
"Elizabeth wake up." came Audrey's voice.  
  
"I'm up Grams." Liz mumbled. She got up, did her hair and make-up and got dressed. She threw her book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Elizabeth, aren't you going to eat something?" Audrey asked her.  
  
"I'll get something on the way." Liz called as she ran outside. She met Courtney and Jason in their car at the corner. She hopped in the car and she Jason and Courtney talked.  
  
"How'd you get home last night?" Courtney asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I got a ride with Felicia." Liz said smiling. "What were you two doing last night?"  
  
"Jason and Courtney looked at each other sheepishly.  
  
"Never mind." Liz said amused. "I think I know."  
  
Courtney and Jason blushed.  
  
The three finally got to PC High and they stepped out. Elizabeth felt jealous of all the looks Courtney was getting.  
  
'Courtney's thin, blonde and pretty.' Lizzie thought miserably. 'And I'm still mousy, little Elizabeth.'  
  
"Liz, come on!" Courtney yelled. Elizabeth quickened her pace and caught up with her.  
  
"What's your homeroom?" Liz asked pulling out the slip of paper she had written her homeroom on.  
  
"143." Courtney answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Same here." Elizabeth said happily. At least something was going right. She and Courtney rushed off to homeroom. Liz looked around the room and saw a very hot guy. He had dark hair, dark eyes and very tan skin.  
  
'He'll never want me.' Elizabeth thought miserably as a pretty blonde, Faith, walked in. She may have been pretty but, as many knew from experience, it was a good idea not to get on her bad side. 'Not when Faith's right in front of him.'  
  
"Hey," Courtney's voice stirred her from her thoughts. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm too fat." Elizabeth complained. "Look how thin she is!" Elizabeth nodded her head toward Faith.  
  
"Elizabeth, you're my size!" Courtney exclaimed.  
  
"Look how tight these pants are." Liz complained.  
  
"Liz, YOU ARE NOT FAT." Courtney said, putting an emphasis on each word.  
  
"All right." Liz said exasperated.  
  
"Say it." Courtney demanded, "Say I am Elizabeth Webber and I am not fat."  
  
"Okay," Liz said defeated, "I am Elizabeth Webber."  
  
"And?" Courtney prompted.  
  
"And I am not fat." Elizabeth grumbled.  
  
"Good." Courtney smiled.  
  
"Anyways, what did you and Jason do?" Liz teased.  
  
'Well," Courtney blushed. 


	5. Alexis Davis

Alexis and Ned drove to the docks. For a little while they nattered on, but then they fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was kind of difficult to keep up a conversation. Alexis had wanted to make love with Ned but she wasn't ready. She wanted her first time to be special, like in the movies, but one other thing caused Alexis to say no, he was Cameron.  
  
They finally reached the dock closest to Spoon Island.  
  
"Are you sure you can get there alone?" Ned asked sounding concerned.  
  
"I made it off, didn't I?" Alexis asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah, but I love you." Ned said gently. After a few minutes of silence, "Now would be a good time to say something."  
  
"I can't," Alexis said. She hurriedly got out of the car and into the boat.  
  
'Alexis, you are such an idiot' she thought miserably. 'Why did you say that?' A tear slipped down her cheek. 'Why didn't you just tell him that you loved him?' She closed her eyes tightly. 'You're not sure, are you?'  
  
She sat contemplating this for a moment but then, upon realizing Stefan might have discovered her little stunt, rowed quickly to shore.  
  
"Now, how did I do this again?" Alexis wondered aloud as she got to the shore of Spoon Island and began fumbling with the latch of the secret door on the side of the stairwell.  
  
She finally got the latch opened and began feeling her way down the tunnel. She finally reached the door to the wine cellar, but she was stopped in her tracks when some one put their hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't scream, little mouse." He whispered viciously in her ear, He uncovered her mouth and Alexis screamed, loudly, "Let go!"  
  
He slapped her hard.  
  
"Please, Stavros, please don't hurt me."  
  
About twenty minutes later, Alexis tried to pick herself off the floor. Every movement hurt. She slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She locked the door making certain that no one else was inside then she broke down and sobbed.  
  
She had no clue as to what to do. She didn't know anyone, except Stefan's girlfriend Bobbie, who could help her. She refused to let Bobbie know because then Stefan would know. She went into her bathroom and turned on the warm water. She had to scrub his hands off her.  
  
She changed quickly and hopped into bed, in the safety of beneath her blankets. She had done the same when she was a child. The darkness beneath her blankets provided no solace. She was living her nightmare and she would not be waking up. She laid down allowing the waterfalls of tears cascade from the corners of her eyes.  
  
She cried herself to sleep and awoke the next morning. Her entire body ached. She looked at herself in the mirror and her reflection was hardly recognizable. There was a deep purplish bruise around one eye and several cuts, and scrapes, all over her body. She could barely walk.  
  
"Alexis," Mrs. Lansbury called through the door. "Your brother wishes to speak with you."  
  
"I can't go Mrs. Lansbury." Alexis said softly.  
  
"Child, may I come in?" Mrs. Lansbury asked gently.  
  
"Okay." Alexis said gently.  
  
Mrs. Lansbury entered Alexis's room and looked in disbelief at the bruised, and frightened young girl. "Oh my." Mrs. Lansbury shook her head. "What happened my dear?"  
  
Alexis stared at the floor. "Nothing."  
  
"Come here." Mrs. Lansbury commanded. Alexis obeyed but it was difficult and painful. "My Dear, I'm not stupid. I know what happened but I wish to hear it from you."  
  
"All right," Alexis cried. "But you have to swear not to say a word."  
  
"All right my child." Mrs. Lansbury whispered as she led Alexis to her bed. "What happened?"  
  
"I-" Alexis swallowed, "I was raped." 


End file.
